Nada
by Besiegen
Summary: Y para Ciel, la nada eran muchas cosas.


Yo, aquí, de nuevo (de nuevo con las tonteras, seguro)

Otro fic para mi lista de "animes y mangas a los que quiero escribirles un fic"

Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Toboso Yana, yo sólo tomo prestados los personajes y los distorsiono un poquito.

* * *

La nada no existe.

Ciel Phantomhive era la viva -aunque sea incorrecto decir eso- muestra de ello.

El demonio con el que había tratado para vengar a su familia le había prometido una gran e inexistente nada con la que se encontraría después de que él se diera un festín con su alma.

Y le había fallado.

Eso, o tenía una voluntad lo suficientemente férrea que lo había alejado de la no existencia, y le había asignado un lugarcito apartado en la mente del demonio que una vez había sido su mayordomo, y el cual no se había dado cuenta de que alguien seguía existiendo a escondidas.

No se podía decir que el conde Ciel Phantomhive tenía una mente débil.

Sin importarle a nadie la verdad sobre lo que pasó, ambos eran uno sólo, y el demonio, que había pasado de ser Sebastian a Damon –un nombre que a decir verdad le pareció más adecuado a Ciel que Sebastian- de Damon a Burkhard, de ahí a Telesphore, luego a ser Ludovico, Werner, Philip y finalmente a pasar a su actual anonimato, todo en menos de dos siglos, seguía sin saber que había una pequeña presencia en su mente que espiaba de cuando en cuando buscando por recuerdos o pensamientos interesantes.

Porque, pese a todo, Ciel seguía siendo un niño, y un niño –por lo menos en esa etapa de la vida, y siendo casi siempre regla general- tiene una curiosidad innata y una capacidad de aprendizaje eterna.

Había aprendido, por ejemplo, y a través de los sentidos del demonio, las diferencias entre las almas comunes que iban y venían y esas almas tan extrañas como la que él una vez exhibió –que sólo reconoció por un recuerdo escondido en lo profundo de la mente del demonio-, esas almas que sólo se volvían tan exuberantes cuando eran sometidas a un dolor intenso, a una ira profunda y a una sed de venganza incontenible.

Por eso, porque sabía que almas como la suya eran tan extrañas, porque conocía lo duro que era para el demonio el proceso para convertirlas a ese punto de maldad y rencor, porque no ignoraba lo riesgoso y cambiante de la naturaleza humana, y por sobretodo porque a él también le parecía divertido el proceso, comprendía la excitación del demonio con la nueva oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Esta vez era un niño el que lo invocaba.

_Otro _niño, pero era a la vez diferente a los otros tantos que le habían llamado.

Los otros eran pequeños mimados que había tenido un pequeño tropezón en sus vidas; un familiar asesinado, una fortuna robada o un apellido manchado, en fin, situaciones comunes y nada que no pudiera solucionarse con métodos humanos, pero que aún así parecía obligarles a invocar a un demonio para que los ayudara y, para completar el cuadro, le ofrecían su alma para que les arreglara el problema, y claro, el demonio no podía negarse ante semejante oportunidad de preparar un alma para cenarla después, así el proceso se terminara volviendo aburrido con la facilidad que representaban últimamente los contratos que firmaba.

Ese niño era sin duda diferente.

Ciel podía sentir la magia residual de la tortura infringida al chiquillo, y la furia que aún le mantenía con vida.

Sintió el deseo de venganza reavivado por el recuerdo aún fresco de su familia asesinada, y el de la humillación cometida.

Celebró en silencio con el demonio por el nuevo contrato, y se sorprendió –y era raro que ambos se sorprendieran de la misma manera- con él al oír un seco _"mátalos, Sebastian"_ salir de la boca del niño.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba que se presentara de nuevo un alma como la de aquel niño de la época victoriana, porque eran raras, porque no se encontraban, porque esos espíritus generalmente no caían bajo, y tenían destinos divinos, porque parecía que esos extraños casos no estaban encargados de jalar a otros al infierno, sino de sacarlos de ahí.

El demonio, nuevamente apodado Sebastian, se alegró, porque al parecer ese contrato sería divertido.

Ciel, en su pequeño y oscuro rincón, también se animó, porque supo que no era único.

Y las mentes de dos demonios, juntas en un solo cuerpo, se regocijaron ante la idea de hacer caer en el infierno a otra alma destinada a ser deidad.

* * *

Bien, aquí están otras de mis tantas teorías "filosóficas"; para los que hayan leído otros de mis fics, saben que creo en la reencarnación (o en la memoria genética, como lo quieran ver), pero aquí también está mi creencia en la no existencia de la nada (si no me creen, piensen en la "nada" y verán que ya están pensando en "algo") y en que la maldad se puede generar en cualquier persona (vamos, somos humanos, ya de por sí somos malos)

En fin, di a Sebastian (y ese, recordémoslo bien, es un nombre que Ciel le dio) una pequeña vuelta por Europa:

-Damon es un nombre inglés, lo acepto, pero tiene una pronunciación igual a la de _Demon_ (demonio)

-Buckhard es un nombre alemán, y está derivado de los elementos germánicos _burg_ (protección) y ___hard _(valiente, fuerte)

-Telesphore, suena raro, lo sé, es francés, y es la forma francesa del nombre griego _Τελεσφορος __(Telesphoros: _"dar cumplimiento")

-Ludovico es italiano, un gran y maravilloso derivado de Ludwig, que a su vez viene del nombre germánico _Chlodovech_ que significa "guerrero famoso"

-Werner es neerlandés, desde otro nombre germánico derivado de ___war_ "de guardia" junto con _hari_ "ejército"

-Philip es escandinavo, viene del el nombre griego _Φιλιππος (Philippos_: "amigo de los caballos") no encontre nada escandinavo que mejorara esto y no lo hiciera sonar raro, lo siento.

¡Listo!, eso era todo, gracias por leer, y recuerden que dejar reviews es bueno para la salud del autor.


End file.
